The Night Monster
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Probably not the best title..oh well. William gets sick and Mulder and Scully take care of him. Family Fluff Third in 'Monster Series' PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files. I do own Spooky the Alien.**

**Third in my Monster Series! Hopefully more to come!**

**I made full time at my job so I'm kinda going crazy right now and on my days off I'm finding comfort in writing again so YAY! I hope you all like it. I know its short, but it's mostly just meant to entertain. It's a sequel to Monster Under The Bed and The Peanut Butter and Jelly Monster, but you don't have to read those to fully understand, although they were pretty good stories if I do say so myself. Please enjoy. **

**Again, Spooky is real, he is mine, and for a picture please visit my profile page he is in my picture.**

It was dark and quiet in the house that morning, the sun had yet to make its journey over the horizon. The room was silent minus the soft snores that escaped the male in the bed, softly holding his loved one close; almost afraid she would leave him in the night. The silence was shattered by the creaking of the old oak door, though neither the man nor woman showed signs of being disturbed by it. Soon the floor boards creaking joined the snoring as the intruder entered the room and made their way across. As the sound penetrated the peace the woman softly turned and buried her head in her lover's chest as if subconsciously feeling safer from the unknown threat. It wasn't long until the new guest in the room had reached their destination and started to lightly bump the sleeping woman, softly trying to shake her awake.

"Not now, Mulder I'm tired." She whispered softly before shifting away from her comfortable position and back to her previous one.

"Sorry." The male whispered releasing his grip on her waist to give her better movement access. The intruder tried again to wake the female up again this time more forcefully.

"Mommy?" He questioned, his voice sounding saddened and lost, like a puppy forgotten and abandoned by its mother. This seemed to do it for his mother's eyes fluttered open and gazed upon a little boy standing before her in his navy blue and lime green alien pajama's, clutching his green stuffed alien spooky near tears.

"What's wrong Willie?" She asked sitting up while flicking the light on, this causing Mulder to wake up in the process.

"I don't feel so good." He said clutching his stomach in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked like any worried father would.

"I don't know." She said as she felt his forehead with her head and was surprised at how hot he felt. "You're burning up."

"I feel a funny in my tummy." He said looking over to his father who jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest trash can only to bring it to his sons mouth just as the boy opened his mouth to throw up.

"He must be coming down with something." Scully said walking into the bathroom to look for the thermometer, Mulder rubbed his son's back and promised it was all going to be ok as he continued to throw up and cry.

Scully had emerged moments later, thermometer in hand, but she quickly placed it on the nightstand and rubbed William's back while Mulder held the trash can in place. Once the boy was sure he was finished, Mulder took the trash outside while Scully gently placed him on their bed to relax.

"Here baby put this under your tongue." Scully said once he was comfortably lying down. She stuck the digital device in his mouth and under his tongue. No sooner had she said that did Mulder return to the room and take his place on the bed next to his son.

"My tummy." William tried to say but it was muffled.

"Try not to talk." Scully lightly scolded.

"Do you have to throw up again?" Mulder asked. William shook his head no. "Want me to rub it?" The boy gave a small nod, and so Mulder began to lightly rub the boy's small stomach.

While they waited for the results of his temperature she gently moved his feverish head and sat behind him, placing him in her lap. As he rested in his mother's arms and his father rubbed his stomach, William still couldn't help, but feel sick.

A few minutes passed but it felt like hours when the thermometer chirped and Scully pulled it out of her son's mouth.

"Is it high?" Mulder asked looking over to her than down at his son.

"102.6." She said reading the small digital numbers.

"Do I have to go to the hospital?" The boy asked scared, remembering his prior experience. The last time he had been there he had been in a car accident and he was just barely hanging onto life.

"No, but if it gets any higher you will." She said lifting his head off her lap and heading into the bathroom. "Mulder, start undressing him."

"Come on buddy, bath time." Mulder said, William knew the bath was going to be cold he could hear his mother only turn one of the knobs, he gave up as much of a fight as he could, but given his weakened state, Mulder won without even trying.

"Daddy please, I won't wrap myself in the blankets. Please." He begged, his naked form curled in a shivering ball in his father's arms as he carried him into the bathroom.

"Sorry bud, but you're already shivering." Mulder said gently placing him in the water as Scully grabbed a wash cloth.

"But Daddy it's cold." He cried, tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"I know baby, but if we don't get your fever down you'll have to go back to the hospital and they'll just do the same thing there." Scully said walking in, a cloth in hand.

"But it's really, really cold Mommy." He cried now looking over to her.

"Well than we'll just make it real quick won't we?" Scully said, Mulder nodded in agreement.

"I want Spooky." He cried.

"He's not going in there with you bud." Mulder half laughed.

"I know."

"I'll get him." Scully said walking into the adjacent room to find the green and orange plush toy resting on her side of the bed. "We will leave Spooky right here." She said placing him on the counter. William nodded and reluctantly took his cold bath.

After William had bathed, and toweled off he put on only a pair of boxers to allow his body to cool down, despite his disapproving remarks of the cold. Soon the three of them made their way downstairs to the living room for the remainder of the morning, but not before Mulder had to trek back up the stairs to retrieve the left behind Spooky who was still on the bathroom counter.

While downstairs, William lay on the couch with only a sheet to cover him, a small but dominating compromise. Scully had taken his temperature once again and found it had dropped significantly to 100.1. Satisfied with this new outcome she had allowed her only son a form of warmth. As the clock struck five forty eight and the sun barely peaked over the horizon Scully began to make herself coffee.

As she drifted into the living room to offer some to Mulder she found him sleep on the couch and William cuddled up next to him, the TV played some cartoon William normally watch during the day. The sheet seemed to cover them both and Scully smiled to herself as Mulder had his arm over William's shoulders in a protective manner. She knew he loved his son and would do anything for him, he had proven that time and time again.

Scully turned the coffee machine off and headed back to bed, knowing she would need the rest for in a few short hours her son would be back to normal and as energetic as ever. She just thanked god there was no work or school that day.

**Please review and leave ideas for what you might like to see happen next to these three in any future 'Monster' Stories. You guys decide if there is more.**


End file.
